This invention relates to the removal of pollution from bodies of water, particularly flowing water such as effluents in pipes. It also relates to maintaining the purity of fixed bodies of water such as fish tanks.
Many manufacturing processes utilize water which result in a polluted effluent. As an example, in the process for cane sugar refining, an unacceptable level of phosphates is found in the effluent. In a fish tank wastes result in too high acidity for the fish. Iron in well water can leave ugly rust stains.
One object of the present invention is to provide methods and devices for safely and economically removing pollutants from water. Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the specification and claims which follow, taken together with the appended drawings.
This invention comprises generally methods and devices for removing pollution by having the water contact a suitable amount of surface of magnesium coupled with copper. As used herein the term xe2x80x9ccopperxe2x80x9d includes copper alloys, and the term xe2x80x9cmagnesiumxe2x80x9d includes magnesium alloys. The invention is broadly applicable to large aqueous bodies such as polluted streams as well as smaller aqueous bodies such as wells and fish tanks.
In one form of the invention a plurality of pollution-removal units are spaced along a rod, each unit comprising a magnesium plate coupled to a copper plate. As water contacts the units, the magnesium reacts so as to precipitate bodies such as insoluble salts of phosphates or ions which can then be mechanically removed by filtration. The magnesium plates can have notches, cuts, or fins to increase contact time. The number, size, and placement of the plates on the rod vary with the amount of pollution, and water flow.
In another form of this invention, a passageway for a large flowing stream has a cover from which the rod and the pollution removal units are suspended into the water.
In a fish tank several biological processes create pollution. The fish themselves consume oxygen and excrete carbon dioxide and ammonia. Also, the air itself may contain sulfur or nitrogen oxides (xe2x80x9cacid-rainxe2x80x9d). In the case of a fish tank or aquarium the pollution removal unit would be preferably in a cartridge or the like to take advantage of the flow of water caused by aeration.